


"Marriage"

by nxphilim



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Is A Kindergarten Teacher, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Klance Are Childhood Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxphilim/pseuds/nxphilim
Summary: "Miss Allura! Can we have a wedding?" Hunk asked his teacher."Sure, Hunk. Who's going to get married?" Allura asked, trying to make the five year old happy.Hunk thought about it for a second, before that imaginary light bulb shined above his head, "Keith and Lance!"-Or Keith and Lance get "married" in Kindergarten, and Lance uses it to tease Keith for the rest of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this looks really long but honestly it's just dialogue
> 
> also what the fuck i cannot write this is so bad

Keith and Lance were best friends. It was simple as that. They had been friends since late August, when Lance's family moved next door to Keith and Shiro. It was now early April, and Keith, Lance, and Hunk were the inseparable trio, at the kindergarten they attended. That was just common knowledge. 

And for some reason, Hunk thought it would be a good idea for his two friends to get married. 

You see, Hunk had become obsessed with weddings, since he had spent the whole weekend watching a marathon of My Fair Wedding with David Tutera, with his mom. So, thus, the idea of Keith and Lance getting married was born.

"Miss Allura! Can we have a wedding?" Hunk asked his teacher.

"Sure, Hunk. Who's going to get married?" Allura asked, trying to make the five year old happy.

Hunk thought about it for a second, before that imaginary light bulb shined above his head, "Keith and Lance!" Allura laughed, and nodded, as Hunk grabbed her hand, with his smaller one, and dragged her to where Keith and Lance were, announcing their wedding. 

"You're invited to the wedding of Keith... Last Name and Lance... Last Name. It'll be at.. Miss Allura, what time is it? Oh, ok, it'll be at 11:30, and there will be juice boxes." Hunk told everyone in the class. The promise of juice boxes was enough for everyone to be excited about the 'wedding'.

Lance turned to Keith, a huge smile on his face, "we're getting married!"

And so, half an hour later, everyone was sitting on the carpet, drinking juice boxes, while Hunk officiated the wedding. 

"Do you, Keith Last Name, take Lance Last Name to be your husband, for like ever?" Hunk asked Keith. 

The dark haired boy blew a piece of hair out of his face, "totally."

"And do you Lance Last Name, take Keith Last Name, to be your husband, for like ever?" Hunk asked Lance. 

"Yup!" Lance said, a little loudly.

"Congratulations! You're married! You can now hug the... Keith!" Hunk announced. Everyone clapped, and Allura looked like she couldn't handle any more cute.

Later that afternoon when Shiro came to pick up Keith (and Lance since he lived next door), they told him all about the wedding.

-

They were twelve. The inseparable trio had grown, since Pidge had moved in the neighborhood when she was nine. That had been a year prior, and the former trio had grown, since they made quick friends with Pidge and her older brother Matt, who was a year older than them. A lot had changed in the past seven years. 

Keith had nearly forgot he and Lance were "married", they met Pidge and Matt, Shiro started dating their old Kindergarten teacher, Allura, and Hunk had discovered a secret passion for baking.

And as Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance were sitting in Keith's living room, Lance reminded him of their marriage. 

"Keith, can you get me a cookie, please?" Lance asked, not wanting to get up from his spot on the couch, which was less laying on the couch, more laying across everyone's legs.

"Get it yourself, loser." Keith said, not wanting to move either. 

"Hey! That is no way to talk to your husband!" Lance shouted, faking being offended. Hunk started laughing, while Pidge and Keith looked confused. 

"What?" Keith asked, right as Shiro and Allura walked in.

"Hello children," Allura said, sitting in the armchair, "what are you talking about?"

"Mine and Keith's wedding." Lance explained. 

"Oh! I remember that! It was so cute. Hunk officiated it, and Lance was so excited that he was marrying his best friend," She laughed, "and instead of saying 'I do' Keith said 'totally'. It was so adorable."

And while everyone was laughing about his "wedding" that he had when he was five, Keith's face turned more red than his jacket, as he buried it in his hands.

-

They were seventeen. Keith and Lance were both hopelessly in love with one another. Everyone saw it. Except for one another. 

Once more, a lot had happened in the last five years. Shiro and Allura got engaged. Hunk met a girl, Shay. He seemed happy with each other. 

They were at Shiro and Allura's wedding. Reception, actually. There was a slow song playing, and everyone looked happy. Allura was sitting at one of the tables, a huge smile o her face, as she talked to Coran, who was like a father to her, since her actual father had died. Pidge and Matt were laughing at something Shiro had said, and Hunk and Shay were dancing. 

"Hey, Keith, wanna dance?" Lance asked. Keith really hope the dim lighting hid the blush creeping up his face, as he nodded, and took the other boys hand. They swayed back and forth, on the dance floor, to whatever song was playing. 

"I can't believe this is the first time I've seen you in a suit. You didn't even wear a suit to prom. Or our wedding!" Lance chuckled. 

"Okay, to be fair, prom is not worth a suit, and I was five, cut me some slack." Keith explained. 

They stayed there, swaying back and forth to the music, for a minute, until Lance decided to speak again. 

"Hey, Keith?" Lance asked, receiving a little hum from Keith, "I like you."

Keith stopped, "I like you too."


End file.
